Warning Sign
by Fowler
Summary: Dan, Blair, Chuck, Serena its a messy web these upper eastsiders live. Spoiler up to 5'19 The aftermath of the season with a look to the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Warning Sign.

Dan Humphrey stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. How had he gotten here he wondered before realizing that he should have seen this one coming. It had only been a few months ago that they had been happy. A sad smile settled on his lips as he placed the photo down, taking one last look at how beautiful the pink dress clung to her like she was born to wear it.

Dan quietly moved about his morning reading the paper, having a coffee and distracting himself with the crossword. How had they gotten to this point? A few weeks ago Blair Waldorf had been his girlfriend and they had been happy, or at least he thought they had been. Now no one had seen Blair since their breakup. It took all the energy Dan had to not give into thoughts of Blair back at the Palace in the arms of Chuck, plotting the return of the great Queen B.

Finally after avoiding it all morning he grabbed his laptop opened a browser and scanned the headlines on Gossip Girl. The headline did nothing to improve his mood. _**"Spotted Queen B getting cozy at the Palace, wonder how is favourite Lonely Boy taking the news. Word is he hasn't been spotted since are Despicable B broke his heart, nearly a week ago."**_

Sighing Dan looked over at the window grabbing a cigarette from the pack he kept around just in case. Quickly turning on the stereo and lighting the cigarette as the opening strains of Coldplay's Warning Sign filled the loft. A week he thought to himself had it already been so long. It felt like just yesterday. It was sad he thought that he wasn't even surprised she was back with Chuck already.

"_Humphrey we have to talk!" Blair announced standing in the door way, of the loft. "I thought you had agreed to call me Dan?" He smiled gently at her. "Dan..." Blair looked at the ground straining to avoid eye contact with him. "This is about Chuck isn't it?" Dan asked without blinking his eyes focused and without emotion. A single tear began to stream down Blair's face she slowly forced herself to look at him. "I'm sorry Dan, you are a fantastic man more then I deserve probably, and I do care about you. I just don't know how to be Blair Waldorf at the moment and Chuck... he paid my Dowry Dan... I'm not sure how to deal with everything and I need some time alone to figure it out."_

It seemed so disingenuous now as he looked at her out front of the Palace less than a week later. Shaking his head Dan could feel his anger swelling, determined to chill out and let the anger pass Dan took a shower.

Twenty minutes later Dan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. Hurriedly he threw on some jeans moving to the door. "Yeah what's up?" Dan asked as he opened the door.

"Hey man! Not really the enthusiasm I was looking for considering I haven't seen in a week." Nate said smiling and patting Dan on the back as he moved into the apartment. "

"Well Nate the reason that there's no enthusiasm is that I don't remember making plans today and I'm not really in the best of moods." Dan replied evenly.

"Yeah man actually that's why I came by. I figured you were all cooped up brooding and what not. So I figured what the heck I'll come drag his ass to play basketball with me get his mind off things." Nate looked around the loft noticing how disorganized it had become.

"Look man well I appreciate the effort here. I'm really not feeling up to it? Besides basketball was always more of a Nate and Chuck thing." Dan cringed at the mention of his name. Considering how different he and Chuck were they shared a lot of the same things. Nate, Blair, Serena, god even Jenny and Vanessa.

"Alright listen Dan I get it! The truth is that you miss Blair. I get it but sulking up here won't do you any good. The way I look at is you got two options. One you could come willingly play basketball and focus on something other than Blair or two I drag your ass out of this apartment and force you to play basketball."

Dan noticed the determination in Nate's eyes and quickly relented. "Alright man fine I'll come play basket ball but only because I need to get my mind of Blair."

"Thanks man besides will have an even number now it will make it more fun." Nate smiled leading Dan out of the apartment.

"The true reason you brought yourself all the way to Brooklyn I guess I'm just a number to you eh Archibald." Dan locked the apartment and the two friends set out to the basketball courts.

They had just gotten to the courts when Dan saw the group of guys playing they were going to be playing basketball with. After what seemed like a moment Dan realised who one of the other guys was.

**Chuck Bass. **

AN: I obviously don't own any of this. I'm not sure which ships this novel will root for although I have to admit I am pro Dan and Blair. It doesn't mean I'm not open to the other couples or that I dislike them. It's really just a personal preference. That being said for the purposes of this story I haven't decided where I want the characters to end up. I can promise genuine moments between all of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Charlie Brown.

Dan could feel the world slow down a little as he thought about his upcoming in counter with Chuck. He should have expected Chuck to be here; Nate didn't really have many bro's and seemed to prefer an endless line of women with little to no depth.

"Nate man you could have told me Chuck was here?"

"Yeah about that man I'm really sorry, but I didn't think you would have come if I had told you he was playing." Nate looked slightly amused with himself.

"That's because I wouldn't have come man. Now look at the situation you've put me in." Dan replied.

"Anyways Dan you have nothing to worry about I told Chuck that Blair was off limits today and he seemed to understand."

"It's always reassuring to hear I have Chuck Bass's word." Dan said bitterly.

"Archibald I see you managed to get Charlie Brown all the way from Brooklyn. I suppose I can beat you here as well Humphrey no reason not to complete my smack down of the Brooklyn appeal."

"Ahh good morning to you to Chuck" Dan wished he had thought of a better come back but who was he kidding. When it came to Blair it seemed like Chuck was always destined to win her heart. Dan however had decided that there was one thing he would always be and that was a better man than one Chuck Bass. "I think I can hang with Chuck Bass beside didn't Nate tell you that I have a mean jumper."

"Yeah, watch out Dan can make it rain from ten feet." Nate chuckled.

They had been going back and forth all afternoon. The game was almost over and sure enough Chuck was mopping the floor with Dan. Dan considered himself Chuck's equal in a lot of ways but basketball was clearly not one of them.

"Next basket wins!" Nate hollered and immediately passed the ball to Dan. Dan quickly moved to the top of the key, Chuck approached and began defending dutifully.

"You have nothing on me Humphrey. Time to send you back to Brooklyn quicker than last season's trends." Chuck sneered.

Rage began to boil in Dan. Blair might have been off limits but Chuck was sure getting his point across. Losing restraint for just a moment Dan did what felt right lowering his should Dan ran over Chuck before cutting to the net for a quick layup and the win.

A loud crash could be heard as Chuck crumpled to the ground. Anger seethed though Chuck, as he picked himself up. Eyes quickly narrowing on Dan, Chuck moved quickly grabbing Dan by the collar and firmly shaking him. "Enjoy you small victory here Humphrey. The truth is we all know I'm off to claim the real prize."

"Archibald please feel free to call me later when this Brooklyn infection isn't around." Chuck rolled his eyes walking over to the waiting limo before disappearing from sight.

Chucks words had hit Dan like a brick. That Basstard was rubbing his face in it. Dan took solace in the fact that he had scored the winning shot and knocked Chuck on his ass to boot, the only issue being that nagging feeling in Dan's stomach that the battle had been lost anyways.

"Shit man that was awesome! Great play man seriously and I can't believe how hard you put Chuck on his ass! Where were you hiding those moves all game Dan?" Nate chuckled clearly going out of his way to avoid the ugly confrontation between his best friends.

"What can I say man Chuck really brings out my passion for basketball I guess..." Dan avoided eye contact with Nate in the hopes that he would drop it and Dan could leave. "Anyways Nate thanks for dragging me out today..." Dan moved over to Nate giving him a quick pat on the back. "I'll call you later man. "

Dan arrived home a little while later and was still seething about the confrontation with Chuck. The real prize, Chuck had some nerve. Blair Waldorf wasn't a prize. Blair was intelligent, intuitive, strong and exquisitely beautiful. Realising how quickly Blair had taken over his thoughts. Dan shook his head out for a second and tried to focus on something other than Chuck and Blair by having a shower.

Dan was just getting out of the shower when he heard an incoming message on his phone. Curious Dan threw on some jeans grabbed a t-shirt and fumbled out into the living room. "Great a gossip girl blast... well I guess this day can't get any worse." Dan sighed to himself.

_**Spotted:**__ Chuck and Lonely boy getting physical, whoever said basketball wasn't a real sport clearly wasn't watching this battle on the courts. Wonder what the stakes were and who took home the prize._

Dan disgusted with the post tossed his phone over on to the couch. This day had made Dan miserable. Blair, Chuck and Gossip Girl this day made him long for the days when he was blissfully an outsider from the Upper East Side world. Lost in his thoughts for a moment Dan barely realised the loud knock on the door.

An audible groan escaped Dan's lips as the thought of another visitor was not really what he had in mind for his evening. Dan felt like escaping into a classic movie or relaxing and listening to some up and coming indie band. The thought of entertaining someone seemed almost repulsive. Dan unlocked the door and tossed it open a little harder than he had planned too. Locking eyes with the person in front of him Dan was stunned...

A/N Again I don't own the characters or any of it. Hope you liked, please let me know what you think. Who do you think is at the loft? Obviously the story is told from Dan's perspective would you want me to jump around for different perspectives or stick to Dan?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The story I heard...

"Serena..." Dan looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him, taking in his first love. They hadn't really talked much since he had begun dating Blair. He had always felt that there was nothing he could say to make her feel better about the situation so why bother trying.  
" Can I come in Dan?" Serena asked puzzled by the long pause.

Seemingly broken from his thoughts Dan struggled to regain his composure, quickly motioning her inside. "Would you like anything to drink?" Dan offered walking over to the fridge opening and peering inside. "I have Perrier, a nice red wine, or Bud."

"I'll have a glass of Perrier with lemon Dan thanks." Serena replied. Dan grabbed a Bud, opening it and taking a large gulp, before preparing Serena's drink. Dan walked back to the living room, passing the glass to Serena.

"Anyways Serena not that I don't love surprise visits it's just we don't really make time for chit chat anymore. What brings you to Brooklyn?" Dan asked.

"Listen Dan about that, I know I wasn't exactly the most supportive friend when you were with Blair but I was genuinely sad to hear you guys broke up..." Serena's eyes met Dan's for a minute taking in his reaction. "Anyways I totally understand why you haven't been in the upper east side recently but your Dad and Lily are worried and sent me to convince you to come to a party tomorrow. "

Dan nodded taking in the news. He had known that It was going to be impossible to avoid the Upper East Side forever. There was no going back now, he couldn't return to the obscurity of Brooklyn. Once you became a fixture on gossip girl you were a part of the Upper East Side and there was no going back. "Alright I suppose I owe it to my family to make an appearance... What charity are we using as an excuse for a party this time?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"It's not a charity ball, It's actually the debut of the new Michael Kors fashion show. It should be a lot of fun actually and Nate will be there." Serena added hoping that this would convince him.

"Ah yes you know how I have such an interest in high fashion." Dan replied tugging at his plaid shirt and giving Serena a playful look.

"I can see that although plaid's never really been in has it Dan?" Serena slapped Dan's arm playfully.

"My fashion sense and Cedric my two biggest draw backs when it came to women." Dan sighed.

"I don't think you did to badly for yourself Mr. Humphrey." Serena teased before looking down and shifting awkwardly in her seat.

Noticing Serena tense up Dan scrambled to change the subject. "Alright so the fashion show..."

"Begins at seven so be early and presentable. No plaid." Serena smiled softly.

"Alright, I'll go but only on one condition. We go together, I miss you Serena and we haven't had many opportunities to hang out recently." Dan replied looking for a reaction.

"I mean that might be fun Dan... but are you sure you want to show up with me. I doubt gossip girl will believe were just friends." Serena frowned.

Dan considered this for a second. Serena was right if he went to the party with her, gossip girl would jump to conclusions. "Let gossip girl think what she wants. I don't want to show up alone and I miss spending time with you." Dan smiled. "It might even keep Rufus from being overprotective, and you know how I get when he smothers me." Dan laughed.

"Alright well I should be going." Serena replied grabbing her purse and walking to the door. "Pick me up at six." Serena reached over giving Dan a quick hug.

"Six it is." Dan replied giving Serena a warm smile before shutting the door behind her.

Dan slowly moved into his room flopping onto the bed. Thoughts rushed though his head... What would tomorrow look like? Blair would probably be there, possibly even with Chuck. How would he react to that, would he be able to control his emotions?

Dan awoke the next day startled. "Gah Cedric you should not have let me sleep that long." He said out loud while looking at his watch 9am he must have slept for like twelve hours. Dan decided today was a day to do something drastic and he knew exactly what to do whipping out his phone from the pocket he quickly dialled the number and hit send. "Yeah I can do that Michelle 3pm, Alright I'll see you then and thanks again for getting me an appointment on such short notice." Dan set out getting ready, reading the paper, and eating lunch before setting out to his appointment.

"Thanks Michelle I feel so much better now.." Dan exclaimed, while looking at the short new hair cut in the mirror. It looked like he was back in college again, the Upper East Side was in for a shock; well at least Blair.

Dan straightened out his pin stripe suit as he arrived at the Van Der Woodsen penthouse to collect Serena at precisely six o'clock. "Dan I'm so glad you came and you look great, I always loved you with short hair and there's definitely not anything plaid about you tonight." Serena smiled warmly well giving Dan a hug.

"Thanks.. You look wonderful as always Serena." Dan replied admiring her yellow strapless dress. "Should we get going? We have to get there soon right?"

"Yeah I have a car waiting for us out side, will have plenty of time." Serena stated.

A short while later they had arrived at the fashion show ready to walk the red carpet at the Michael Kor fashion show. Serena grabbed Dan's hand pulling him out of the car and waving to the media.  
They were moving methodically down the red carpet, when the media seemed to notice the next guests arriving. Instinctively Dan looked back trying to catch a glimpse of the next guest to arrive. That's when he saw her Blair Waldorf looking exquisite in a white dress that hugged her curves nicely. Turning quickly hoping that she wouldn't see him Dan disappeared into the event with Serena.

A/N: Obviously I don't own any of these characters. This set up chapter was quite a bit disjointed but I tried my best here. Next chapter will finally have some Dair for those waiting. Each of these ships has so much to offer and I want to explore them fully. Hope you enjoy this and chapter four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Left and Leaving.

"_**Spotted: Serena and her favourite Lonely Boy arriving at the Michael Kors fashion show together, I guess old habits really do die hard eh S? I wonder if Lonely Boy still has an effect on Queen B. I know one thing I would expect fireworks and I'm not talking about on the runway."**_

Dan gulped audibly as he read the blast; there was no mention of Chuck though which eased Dan's mind a little. "Dan, Serena there you guys are." Rufus walked over to greet them giving Serena a quick hug before engulfing his son in a firm embrace.

"That was some hug Dad, you really miss me that much or is something going on?" Dan smirked.

"A father can't simply worry about his son; besides you know it's easier for me to bug you then Jenny. She has been almost impossible to track down these days." Rufus sighed looking slightly melancholy.

"Rufus I'm sure that Jenny is having a fantastic time at RISD. Design school was always one of her main goals and she's excelling at it. Serena chimed in cheerfully.

"You're absolutely right Serena. I've never seen her so happy, to think all it took was Jenny getting out of the Upper East Side bubble." Rufus replied. "It doesn't mean I don't wish that she would call me more."

A contemplative look fell on Dan's face as he pondered his father's words. The Upper East Side bubble, if Jenny could get out of it. Why couldn't Dan?

Serena noticing the silence form between the parties excused herself politely offering to get the men drinks before the show began, and allow them to talk.

"Listen Dan," Rufus started. "I know that you had a rough week with Blair and what not, but don't ever forget that I'm always here for you."

The anger swelled in Dan's face. He understood that his father was just trying to cheer him up. It just seemed so difficult to process the likely reality that Blair wasn't coming back. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone so that he could deal with it his way.

"Dad can you just save me the emotional pick me up speech, I'm really not in the mood." Dan stated flatly. "Besides I'm not sure you are the best person to be taking relationship advice from Dad. When was the last time you talked to Lily?" Dan feigned ignorance when a hurt look appeared on his father's face. He hadn't meant to be so hard on his father. All he had really wanted was to just get the focus off of himself for a second.

"Lily and I are fine Daniel, she was suppose to be meeting me at the fashion show, I'm sure that she just got a little delayed. We are trying to work through are differences like adults." Rufus emphasized the point. "Once you realise that you can't just run from your problems Dan, remember that I'm here for you and that I love you. Now if you will excuse me I have you go find my wife." Rufus gave his son a quick pat on the back before disappearing towards the families reserved seats.

Happy to be alone for a few minutes Dan sunk into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. How had he gotten here only a few weeks ago he had been unreservedly happy and now he could barely get through a fashion show without wanting to get away from the Upper East Side, without a set return date? Lost in his thoughts Dan felt a hand touch his shoulder immediately snapping him back to reality.

"Serena we should probably get to our seats..." Dan replied looking up from his hands a large lump forming in his throat. "Oh..."

"Glad to see you to Humphrey." Blair responded curtly.

"I'm sorry Blair how am I supposed to react? Should I be jumping for joy that I ran into you?" Dan deadpanned before taking a quick glance at how radiant she looked in the simple strapless red dress she was wearing.

"I really like your haircut..." Blair said softly. "I see you finally listened to some sense."

Dan couldn't help the half hearted smile that settled on his face. "I guess that I figured it was time for a change.

Blair shifted her hands gently in place. "Well that's good Dan. Just don't go changing too much alright Humphrey."

"It's not like it should matter to you Blair, you have clearly made your choice." Dan replied bitterly.

Taken aback a little by Dan's sudden outburst, Blair sighed audibly. "Dan can't we at least be civil to one another we are in public you know."

"Well Blair I am not sure when I will get to talk to you again especially since you seem so eager to reclaim your throne at the Empire." Dan made sure to emphasise the last word to make his disappointment clear.

"Dan..." Blair stammered.

"Blair stop! Just stop alright, don't try and make me feel better. You broke my heart less than a week ago and already you're back with Chuck. Looks like finding someone to be equal with just went out the window." Dan sighed.

"That's what you think of me Dan! Tell me how you really feel? For the record Chuck and I aren't back together." Blair insisted hoping that this fact might calm Dan down a little.

"How can I believe that when you've been spotted at the Empire plenty of times over the last week?"

"Dan, Chuck and I have been talking sure but that doesn't mean we're back together or even that we ever will get back together. It can't even be a possibility until I work through the feelings that I obviously still hold for you Dan. Blair relented.

"The problem for me Blair is that I love you! It's not in the figure your feeling out kind of way either. I love you in the all consuming; you're all I think about kind of way." Dan stated firmly.

"Dan please understand..." Blair began

"Seriously Blair figure out what you want. I don't want to be your crutch anymore. Now if you will excuse me I need to go find Serena." Dan interrupted before standing up and heading off into the crowd without another word.

Dan quickly found Serena and they took their seats. Dan followed the fashion show as intently as he could politely nodding as Serena gave her opinion on each piece. Finally a couple hours later the show ended, and Dan quickly gathered his things.

"Listen Serena, I had a wonderful time tonight and It was great to catch up but I really need to get out of here. I have a hard enough time with Upper East Side events to begin with but this one has been particularly unbearable. Dan stated hoping for little to no resistance.

"Alright... Well as long as I wasn't the problem for once." Serena smiled.

"Serena I promise you that you were one of the few people keeping me sane tonight." Dan assured her.

"Well that's a rarity, maybe I'm finally maturing.'' Serena joked.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen model Upper East Sider. Dan smiled. "Alright, Serena I need a little vacation from the Upper East Side. I have to clear my head and refresh my batteries."

"Yeah Dan I saw you having a serious with Blair, are you alright? Serena asked sincerely.

"I don't know, I mean I think I will be eventually. I just need to get away from all the drama and heartache in the city, focus on my writing and myself for once. Do you think you can get me some space with Rufus and Lily? Dan inquired eyes pleading for understanding from the pretty blonde.

"I mean I could probably get you some space although something tells me that if you disappear from the city. Rufus will start hounding you eventually no matter what I do..." Serena replied honestly.

"Thanks a lot Serena, I really appreciate it!" Dan gave Serena a quick peck on the cheek. "I will see you around."

"Bye Dan..." Serena smiled softly at him as he watched Dan hail a cab before disappearing from sight. Serena's smiles slowly faded replaced by a concerned look. Serena knew what she had to do... talk to Blair.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update the end of school and what not. I obviously don't own any of the characters. I hope you enjoy look for the next update soon!


End file.
